poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to the Great Valley/The Element of Supportiveness/Spike has been chosen
Here is how The Element of Supportiveness chose Spike in The Tale of The SquarePants Master Ship Builders. At the Mysterious Beyond. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, Littlefoot! Hi, Guys! Littlefoot: SpongeBob! Great to see you! Cera: Long time no see! Littlefoot: I see you got a ship of your own. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yep, I call it the S.S. Headliner. Spike (dinosaur): (amazed with it) Apple Bloom: I hope we'll find the next Element of Harmony. Titanic: We will, Apple Bloom. Olympic: Because, We'll accomplish anything if we work together. Britannic: I'm certain we will. Titanic II: As am I. SpongeBob SquarePants: (saw a glow on shore) Look! Spike: (notices the Element of Supportiveness is glowing in front of him) What's happening? Twilight Sparkle: Spike, I think that element has chosen you. Spike: No way! SpongeBob SquarePants: It's the Element of Supportiveness. It chose Spike because he's been very supportive to Twilight. Sandy Cheeks: Golly! You're right, SpongeBob. Cro: Come on, We better get back to the Great Valley while we still can. Pterrance: After all, There are always dangers lurking in the Mysterious Beyond! Rolf: Right, Pterrance. Come on. Mr. Krabs: Right behind ya. As, They arrived the Great Valley SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, Crusty! Crusty: SpongeBob! Great to see you again! Tria: How're you and your friends been? SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, You know. Going on adventures, Making new friends, The usual. Grandpa Longneck: Why don't you and all of your friends stay for tonight? What's ours is yours. Topsy: And any friends of yours are friends of mine. Grandma Longneck: Same goes for all of us. SpongeBob SquarePants: Sure. Later that night. Esmeralda (Mammoth): Everyone and Everypony. Now is the time to hear a great speech of the honorable and redeemed Pterano! Pterano: Gather around, Everyone and Everypony! Gather around! It is time we give our praise to God for creating our worlds and the Earth itself! Twilight Sparkle: Pterano, How come we have to pray to God for watching over us? Pterano: Because, Twilight. It's that God loved us all so much and he's always watching over us. SpongeBob SquarePants: And he has plans for our future, Right? Pterano: Correct, SpongeBob. Now, Let me explain more. And Pterano begins to sing "Through Heaven's Eyes". Pterano: A single thread in a tapestry Though its color brightly shine Can never see its purpose In the pattern of the grand design And the stone that sits on the very top Of the mountain's mighty face Does it think it's more important Than the stones that form the base? So how can you see what your life is worth Or where your value lies? You can never see through the eyes of man You must look at your life Look at your life through heaven's eyes Lai-la-lai... A lake of gold in the desert sand Is less than a cool fresh spring And to one lost sheep, a shepherd boy Is greater than the richest king If a man lose ev'rything he owns Has he truly lost his worth? Or is it the beginning Of a new and brighter birth? So how do you measure the worth of a man In wealth or strength or size? In how much he gained or how much he gave? The answer will come The answer will come to him who tries To look at his life through heaven's eyes And that's why we share all we have with you Though there's little to be found When all you've got is nothing There's a lot to go around No life can escape being blown about By the winds of change and chance And though you never know all the steps You must learn to join the dance You must learn to join the dance Lai-la-lai... So how do you judge what a man is worth? By what he builds or buys? You can never see with your eyes on earth Look through heaven's eyes Look at your life Look at your life Look at your life through heaven's eyes! After the song. Gremlin Gus: Alright, Everyone. Let's rest up. In the morning, We continue our search for the rest of the new Elements of Harmony. Mr. Pym: Right-O, Gremlin Gus! SpongeBob SquarePants: Twilight, Do you think that we'll be able to stop Merlock? I just don't know if I'm brave enough. Twilight Sparkle: It's okay to be scared, SpongeBob. It's just the way of trying to be brave. Rarity: (reflecting her shiny hooves) I can see myself all night. Pinkie Pie: Let's hope we'll find all the New Elements and stop Merlock! Fluttershy: When I get a hold on Gremlin Prescott, I'd give him the Stare. Titanic: You tell him, Fluttershy. Britannic: Now than, Let's get some sleep. Olympic: We've got a long day ahead tomorrow. Titanic II: Then, Let's keep our courage up. SpongeBob SquarePants: Goodnight, Everyone! Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts